


Forged Promises

by Woogiegirl



Category: Half-Life, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogiegirl/pseuds/Woogiegirl
Summary: Hey, I like thinking of sad stories and AUs so now it's time to write it out. Brief one-shot, if anyone wants to see me continue this as its own AU I am more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Forged Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I like thinking of sad stories and AUs so now it's time to write it out. Brief one-shot, if anyone wants to see me continue this as its own AU I am more than happy to oblige.

The sound of a clock ticks. The rhythm of a mechanical heartbeat.

  
  
  


_ 5..  _

  
  


_ 4..  _

  
  


_ 3..  _

  
  


_ 2..  _

  
  


_ 1... _

  
  
...  
  


A curtain rises, the scene of a tragedy on stage. Rain trickles from a clouded sky, a duo can be seen on a crumbling centerstage, one with black hair, another with a cinnamon brown. One of the two is hunched forward, knees folded underneath, his form hiccups over another. The other figure lays sprawled across the ground motionless, until a shaking arm slowly ascends to meet the other’s face. 

One of them eventually speaks, his voice a low, struggling whisper. He’s choking back tears.

“Why...why did you do that..? Why did you save me? I’m not worth it, you have so much more to live for. Don’t waste grief seeds on someone like me..”

The other, hand still on the former’s face, speaks as well, his voice is much quieter, slower. 

“You know...that’s not true. I-I finally understand all that you’ve done...for me..and I hope you..don’t mind me being a little selfish…”

A pause, the black haired figure pipes up, he leans closer, taking the hand on his cheek into his own. 

“I don’t...I don’t understand but, yes, yes you can be selfish, god forbid you be selfish any other time but now, Gordon.”

Some more rain droplets fall around them, a few landing on Gordon’s face. Despite this the air is stifling and quiet, not even a breeze breaks it.

“I...promise me, Barney...you can go back in time right? Promise me...that you’ll stop me from being stupid...from being tricked...I hate seeing you hurt over me..cuz of my decisions.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault...please don’t say it like that...it’s Kyubey he..fuck.” Barney eventually succumbed to his tears as he talked, sniffling and choking for words to come out.

Barney dropped the hand he was holding, he wanted to at least be a little closer to Gordon, wanting to feel that last bit of warmth. He buried his face into the other man’s neck, speaking with muffled words.

“But I promise….You damn well know I’ll keep this promise to you...I won’t let anything hurt you anymore.”

A sigh fell from Gordon, he frowned a little.

“I’m sorry but, I’ll have to be selfish a little bit more...you have to hurt me just this one last time...kill me, don’t let me become a witch...please..”

Silence fell then yet again, but a sort of tension rose from it. Barney gently put Gordon down, his face unreadable, tears still falling. 

“I don’t...I can’t..,” he started at first, “...fine…” That was his last spoken word before he hoisted himself up on his feet. The action felt weighted. 

Absolute silence yet again, the sounds of rain droplets was ignored, Barney simply gave him and Gordon distance. His back was turned from the man, a few seconds passed before turning on his heel to face him. Barney’s hand grabbed a gun holstered to his hip, clicking off the safety with his thumb. Everything was going in slow motion for the both of them, it was downright painful. 

Although the movements that brought them to this point were fluid, the next ones staggered. Barney lifted the pistol with shaking hands, gripping it hard, his knuckles white. He could see Gordon’s motionless body on the ground through the growing tears, his chest heaving. Barney couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t take what led them here, he couldn’t take that he plainly accepted his friend’s last wish to be killed. 

A single finger began putting pressure on the trigger. Slow, hesitant, and then a small click and sharp bang echoed. 

But not before Barney let out a blood curdling scream as he pressed the trigger, gross sobs hitching his breath in small inbetweens. 

  
  


…

  
  


And scene. 


End file.
